To generate a character to have displayed in the virtual space of the game or similar software using a portable video game console or similar electronic device, the user first selects a character from a plurality of characters prepared in advance. The selected character is displayed in the virtual space as the character in use.
This proposal also includes an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that attach an image to the character displayed in the virtual space. The image is taken by a digital camera or similar tool and saved by the user. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that take two-dimensional image information and graft it onto a three-dimensional virtual figure. The image processor extracts two-dimensional image information in a predetermined region from the provided two-dimensional image information by using a frame that designates a clipping region that has a gauge establishing point-to-point correspondences with characteristic points on a three-dimensional virtual figure. The image processor then pastes the extracted two-dimensional image information onto the three-dimensional virtual figure.